


Conversation

by Fuguestate



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Comedian ♠ Ozymandias - Freeform, Gen, Homophobic Language, Humor, I wrote kismesissitude before I knew what it was, Watchmen - Freeform, being horrible in-character, both of these guys are assholes I swear, demikkusuu, mild kismesissitude, secret santa fill, totally forgot I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuguestate/pseuds/Fuguestate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights are worse than others - especially when there's someone else around to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demikkusuu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=demikkusuu).



> This was a Secret Santa fill for demikkusuu that I completely forgot about writing. O_o I read through it again, and decided I could let it loose out here.

Do you have to do that.

Do what? This?

Yes, _that_. I enjoy music as much as the next man, but the fifth time through the percussive line from "I Think We're Alone Now" wears the joke a bit thin.

Philistine. Besides, it's stuck in my head.

Your repertoire can't be that limited.

Well, I s'pose I could take up your act of "looking for weak spots" in here.

That might be more productive, though I doubt your attention span would survive past the halfway mark.

That'd just get yer goat, wouldn't it, if I found a way out.

Oh, I'd be thrilled – we could part company at last. Though the safety latch is definitely broken.

It's your fault, y'know.

Mine? I don't recall being the one who got kicked into a cargo container.

No, you're the dumbass who jumped in after.

Because your grenade slipped free.

Because _you_ knocked that jackass into me.

At the time, it was preferable to being shot. I had no idea your costume was so fragile.

Oh, I'll show you "fragile".

Are we going to do that again? We've already managed to break half of what's in here.

Sue me, I'm bored. Unless you had something else in mind?

Is that a proposition?

Tsh. Always pegged you as a fairy.

"Pegged". Interesting choice of words.

Well whaddaya know, the great Ozymandias has a fucking sense of humor.

Even a sense of humor about fucking, if you can believe it.

Aw, god, that word's hilarious comin' outta your mouth. I woulda thought that pretty face would turn itself inside-out first.

I try to be well-rounded.

I'll bet. So. Who's gonna find us first, d'you think?

I'm actually surprised the explosion hasn't already brought someone. I underestimated just how bad this area is.

Ya think? Fuck, it's a slow night if there _isn't_ something blowing up.

Nice to know we could do our part for the status quo. I think I'll lay odds that an actual dock worker gets to us first – that gang knows that wasn't the only grenade you had.

Yeah, and they're still busy tellin' their buddies about this anyway.

Do you blame them?

Fuck no, this is hysterical. Sonofabitch, I'm gonna have to hospitalize all of 'em just to put things back on an even keel.

Not our finest moment.

Not by a long shot. Here's to us.

What have you got?

A scotch that's likely older than you are, Junior.

My god, he _does_ have taste.

And for that generous compliment, I'll even share with the rest of the class.

You're too kind.

Take that back, ya fuckin' fairy.

Here's to you, too.


End file.
